


白色天空

by Rincraban



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: I just want a happy ending, Let mistakes fly, M/M, Never mind anythig else, The body Annatar used was raped but I don't think he cared
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:16:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincraban/pseuds/Rincraban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大家好这篇是AnnatarXCelebrimbor（可能有互攻）的HE<br/>重要的事说两次这是HE<br/>跟我一起念：转•世•大•法•好<br/>现代背景，安姐在现代附身复活设定，具体见文内。<br/>考据与严肃只用来装逼，某些专业知识现学现卖难免露怯，想到哪写到哪的傻白甜大团圆妄想补全，请让逻辑自由地去死_(:з)∠)_</p>
            </blockquote>





	白色天空

_——这天空既非曼威的蓝，亦非米尔寇的黑灰，只剩茫茫的白，无论昼夜，不分东西。众神皆死，人徒长存。今日苏醒的你，是神魔还是人？_

 

他睁开眼睛。  
这感觉陌生又熟悉，他记不起自己曾经是如何观察这个世界的了，但他知道一定不是透过细小的瞳孔接收两束光线而后分析光谱中狭窄的一部分，太狭隘了，应当还有更透彻的方法。  
但现在他只能张开眼睑，控制眼周的少量肌肉转动眼球，打量这个世界。  
这是一个……白色的房间，他觉得很狭小，屋顶低矮，前方不足十米处即是尽头，虽然他并不记得是与什么相比得出的结论。墙角立着一个木制柜子，有两扇门，不知道里面是什么，除此之外他的视野里空无一物。  
接着他获得了嗅觉，一种辛辣的味道立刻冲击了鼻腔，他不知道那是什么味道，虽然无害但具有强烈的刺激性；而后他仔细分辨，还有汗水、精液与灰尘的味道。空气非常干燥，他不喜欢鼻子接收到的信息，但对新获得一种的知觉仍感到愉快。  
然后是身体的触觉与痛觉。仍然非常麻木，被沉钝的酸痛包围，他无法清晰地感知自己全部肢体的状态。身下是某种怪异的物体，有弹性但并不十分柔软，似乎有着特殊的结构。  
有脚步声从看不见的角度传来，这时他才意识到自己早已获得了听觉，只是之前充斥耳道的嗡然嘈杂令他以为是不正常状态下的白噪。脚步声中有两种节奏，应当是来自两个双足动物，那沉重与笨拙听起来应当是来自人类的。除了人类，还可能是什么呢？他不记得了。  
仍然无法掌握这具躯体，无法作出反应。他闭上眼睛，不论来者是敌是友，令其放下警惕总是没错的。  
某种金属相摩擦的细微声音。皮肉相接触的脆响。  
“操你妈的蛋！”一个粗哑的男人声音吼道，“老子他妈的说了别弄死他！”  
“没没没没死！老大！”另一个男声急切道，“昏了！他就是昏了！谁知道这小婊子还不如女人耐操！”说着靠近他，扳动他的肩膀令他翻身仰躺。拜其所赐，上半身的神经逐渐苏醒，他发现这具躯体的双臂被扭在背后，双手小指紧紧绑在一起，长时间血液不流通，感觉只剩下了微凉。  
“操操操你大爷！早晚折了你个火柴梗！”这个男人也靠近了，过了一小会儿，说，“洗洗！上药！这些小白脸娇贵得很，不比咱糙老爷们。”咔嚓，烟草燃烧的味道。  
“这就洗，这就洗，老大。”小指的束缚松开了，血液慢慢回流。  
“老四啊，你可记住喽，”左侧下陷，想来是那个人坐在了这副躯体所在的物体表面，“咱是小本买卖，知道啥叫小本吗？不沾毒不沾人命，光搞票子多少都算小的。钱到手咱就跑，老头就算不死他那群儿子也不带让他消停的，跑远点没人理咱。你要真听那傻逼的话搞死这小子，那可就不一样了。”  
“我懂，我懂，老大。老头一堆儿子就金贵这一个小美人儿，瞅这细皮嫩肉的他肯定也……哎呦！”  
“出息！少灌几斤马尿，跟我干不杀人是规矩！你小子再乱动手我先毙了你！”  
“是是是是……”  
杀人是件如此重大的事吗？他隐隐觉得有些不对头，但想不起应当是怎样的。看来这具躯体暂无生命危险，他并不担心目前面对的小小邪恶，甚至没有去考虑自己的是谁，反倒对这个世界本身充满疑虑。  
假设他所遇见的两个人类是正常的——谨慎、奴颜婢膝、对这具躯体又掌握权威，想来在这个世界中处于中间阶层，应当具有一定的代表性——且心怀恶意，却将杀人视作一道障碍，尤其自己的身份显然属于敌对方，这说明了什么呢，人类数量太少，十分珍稀，就算是敌人也不能轻易杀死，还是人类普遍道德高尚，轻易不去触碰杀戮同族的罪孽？  
有意思，原来在自己的潜意识里杀戮同族是比较严重的罪孽。根据是什么？杀死其他生命呢？  
终于有足够的血液唤醒了双臂神经，针扎般的刺痛嗡得冲进脑海，他注意控制眼球静止不动，继续装作昏迷。两个人仍然都在室内，虽然不是一定但他们可能互相提防，等到与其中一个共处时再套取信息应当更加容易。另外，其中一人似乎与这具身体有过性关系，而且听起来很可能再次发生，在性欲面前意志常常是脆弱的，应该是个轻松的突破口。  
有湿布接触到皮肤，知觉逐渐清晰，他终于找到了这具躯体的全部肢体。

 

凯勒布理鹏啜着咖啡，拇指滑过手机屏幕。当地新闻头条从“索隆集团继承人遭绑架”变成了“索隆集团大佬病危入院”，下附一个面色青白浮肿的老头照片，与昨天那个俊俏的金发公子哥看不出丝毫相似之处。这与他关系不大，他只是一个跟着穷导师等待项目资金批复的穷学生，这些钱多发烧导致的纠纷对他而言只是小说情节，不如下一条“熊猫乐乐抵达本市动物园”更有趣。  
阳光透过咖啡馆的玻璃窗好像被过滤掉了冷光只留下暖意熏熏，街道上寂静无声，虽然还是早晨，手里端着咖啡，他仍感到昏昏欲睡。项目进行到现在，继续下去需要实验，实验需要大量资金支持，目前只能搁置，他不是主要负责人，非但不着急，还很享受这难得的清闲。  
他无聊地观察着寥寥几个往来的行人，一个蓄满髭须的男人正提着两大袋各种早点快步从窗外经过，其分量足够他两日的三餐。他猜测是朋友聚会后的早晨，一堆男人聚在一起需要消耗大量食物，并未注意到那个男人神色警惕，毫无聚会后常见的倦怠。


End file.
